In geographic areas that receive a large amount of annual snowfall, snow removal from driveways, sidewalks etc. is time consuming, arduous work. Snowblowers were developed to help alleviate this problem. Most snowblowers discharge snow through a chute that extends from the snowblower. Discharging the snow can be difficult when the snow piles up against adjacent walls or in comers. Furthermore, winds may pile snow in undesirable areas. A snowblower having an automatically controlled directional chute avoids these disadvantages. Although directional snow chutes have been disclosed, they can be a safety hazard by throwing snow at the operator.